La Famille
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: Marius and Cosette have their bedroom all to themselves again, whatever shall they do with all that freedom! Rated M because of chapter two . Reviews are nice to see .
1. Until Tonight

**La Famille**

It was a big day today in the Pontmercy household, Marius and Cosettes little twins Isabel and Courfeyrac had recently turned two and they were about to begin sleeping in their own rooms instead of sharing with their parents.

It had been decided that the sleeping arrangements were going to be changed for the children now. When they had their first baby, Marie, she had slept in a little cot in her parents bedroom, shortly after she had turned one her brother Jean was born and he took her place in the cot in the corner, then when the twins were born Marie and Jean had begun to share a room. But now that the twins were old enough to sleep without their parents being nearby it had been decided that there was now going to be a room for the girls and another for the boys. The rooms were finished being decorated and beds had been built for the children and today was the day when the big move was going to be made.

Even though Cosette knew this was coming and she had agreed it was time for the babies to get their own rooms she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness when the little cots the twins had occupied were removed from her bedroom early that afternoon.

Cosette sat down on the edge of her bed and looked sadly at the empty space where her babies had slept, the room suddenly felt so much emptier without them there. For the past five years there had been a baby in the room with them and now she didn't know if she could sleep the same without them there. Cosette clutched her hands over her heart for a moment and actually started crying softly because she missed them already. She knew she was being silly, they weren't even going far away, their rooms were just across the hall from their bedroom but to her it felt like they were being moved to a different country.

Cosette had been a wonderful mother ever since the day her first baby was born, she had taken to it so naturally. She loved being a mother, she loved feeding them, playing with them, watching them grow and learn, seeing them crawl for the first time, their first words and their first steps, it was heaven to Cosette. Of course it wasn't always easy, babies were hard work and sometimes when they would cry all the time or were too fussy or she was just tired and sore from constantly breastfeeding she would just feel overwhelmed from it all, but Marius was with her and he was a wonderful father, also they had a nanny in the house who was a huge help to the family so it wasn't always so hard for Cosette. She knew that the good times she had with her babies far outweighed the bad times she had so she thought of them all as little blessings.

Sometimes she marvelled just to look at them all, they were such beautiful children. All of them were a mixture of herself and Marius, they had made them together, they were an expression of the love they had for each other. They would look at her and she would see her own eyes or Marius's looking back at her and she knew she would love these children for the rest of her life. She knew each of them had been conceived out of the love she and Marius shared and not out of violence or duty like some children were. She knew she was an incredibly lucky woman to have Marius and she felt so blessed every day she spent with him.

Cosette stayed sitting on her bed for a short time just thinking about the past five years and her children when Marius walked into the room, wondering where Cosette had gotten to.

"Cosette?" He asked as he opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed "Oh there you are".

Cosette hurriedly wiped tears from her eyes hoping Marius wouldn't notice that she had been crying, but he did notice and he went over to her silently and sat next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and shed a few more tears.

"What's the matter?" he asked her softly

"I'll miss the babies Marius" she said sadly "I'm sorry, You must think I'm so silly crying like this" she said wiping her face "It's ridiculous I know, they'll be right next door, but I'll still miss them".

"I don't think you're being silly Cosette" he said stroking the back of her hand softly. Honestly his heart broke for her a little. He didn't realise how hard this would be for her, of course he was feeling a little sad too about not having the babies nearby anymore but he was rather looking forward to the freedom of having the room just to himself and Cosette again that he hadn't really thought about it as a loss.

"I know they were noisy and fussy and kept us awake sometimes" Cosette continued "but I'll miss having them close by. Sometimes I would lie awake at night and just listen to them breathing, it was wonderful. Even when it was too dark to even see them I would still hear their little breaths and sighs and I would know they were there and they were safe even if I couldn't see them".

Marius smiled, knowing exactly how she felt. "Do you remember when the twins were born Cosette?" he asked, "They were so tiny weren't they? We had no idea we would have twins so we only had the one cot prepared. They looked so beautiful sleeping in it together".

"They did didn't they" Cosette said, smiling at Marius.

"I'll miss them too my darling, but I'm sure we'll have more children someday Cosette, i don't feel done yet" Marius said, "And besides, you're looking at this all wrong".

"What do you mean?" Cosette asked

"Cosette, for the first time in five years we don't have a baby in the bedroom with us" Marius informed her. "Don't think of this as a loss, this is a good thing. We can be alone again, just me and you". He said happily, stroking her arm gently with his fingertips.

Cosette smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She hadn't thought about it like that, but now he mentioned it the thought of having the room all to themselves again did sound rather appealing to her.

"We can do anything we want Cosette" Marius continued, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "We won't disturb anyone, we can be as loud as we want to be" he added with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"That's true" she said, smiling beautifully at him. "It's been a long time since we were truly alone hasn't it?"

It _was_ true actually, even though the two of them kept their babies in the same room they had still continued enjoying each other as man and wife, but it was different to how it used to be before they had children. They would never make love if their babies were still awake and even when they were asleep they made sure the curtains on their bed were drawn and they made sure not to make too much noise. It was hard to really get too passionate with each other that way, but they both still enjoyed making love even when they couldn't truly express themselves the way they wanted. It wasn't as if their children had driven a wedge between them, it was more important to them to have their babies with them because they both knew that being a family and keeping their babies close was more important than simply satisfying their carnal desires, so that's how they kept it.

But now after five years of child rearing, their youngest babies were being moved out of the room. Cosette wasn't expecting another baby for once and she wasn't too sore from breastfeeding to have Marius touch her and neither of them were too tired from looking after screaming babies all day either.

_"Oh yes this was most definitely a good thing!"_ Cosette thought.

Cosette touched Marius's face gently and leaned in to kiss him; they kissed softly for a while but got more passionate and intense as they went on. Marius put his hands on Cosettes waist and gently pushed her back until they were both lying down on the bed.

Marius kissed Cosettes neck with a fervour and gently ran a hand over her breast, Cosette sighed softly and she knew she really wanted him to continue touching her, but it was the middle of the day and she also knew it wasn't the best time to start something they both wanted to take their time to enjoy.

"Wait….." Cosette said breathlessly, knowing that if she didn't say something now she wouldn't be able to stop herself. "We should wait Marius, until tonight".

Marius stopped kissing her, and cursed himself for getting worked up. But she was right of course; they should wait until tonight to properly enjoy each other, after the children were asleep. Right now they could be interrupted by one of them, or someone else in the household for that matter.

Marius groaned playfully and rolled onto his side "How will I ever make it until then?" he asked her teasingly whilst stroking her face with his hand.

"Oh I'm sure you'll cope" Cosette said flirtatiously

Marius kissed Cosette softly again and as if on cue they heard one of their little twins crying from somewhere in the house, they both smiled and were quite thankful that they hadn't gone too far and been right in the middle of something more intimate at that moment.

"I'll go" Cosette said.

She rose, but before she could sit up properly Marius pulled her back teasingly for one last kiss.

"Until tonight then" he said softly, and winked at her.

Cosette smiled at him and then got up, smoothed down her dress and left the room, leaving Marius still lying on the bed. He watched her leave and then rolled over onto his back and sighed happily, he was looking forward to the forthcoming evening immensely.


	2. Come With Me

The children were put to bed at their usual time that evening, they all had the same bedtime since there wasn't much of an age difference between them, so Marius and Cosette were enjoying some time to themselves that evening after getting the children settled for the night.

At about 8 o'clock though they decided to head upstairs too, Marius took Cosettes hand and brought it too his lips and kissed it softly before leading her upstairs towards their bedroom.

Before they got there though Cosette stopped outside the childrens rooms, "Just a moment, I want to check on the children first" she said.

Marius smiled at her, she was so sweet to want to make sure the children were still sleeping soundly first before they went to be alone with each other.  
Cosette opened the door to the girls room and checked on Marie first and then little Isabel, Marius stayed in the doorway silently watching her as she looked over her girls. When she left again after making sure they were alright she looked slightly sad and Marius gently touched her shoulder to reassure her that they would be alright sleeping without them. Next she checked on her sons in the next room and after making sure they were sound asleep she left the boys bedroom with a smile on her face, they were such darling little boys to watch.

After she was reassured that her children were asleep she smiled at Marius to let him know she was ready and his smile matched Cosettes as he went up to her and kissed her deeply.  
As he was kissing her he smiled and reached his arms around her and without a word of warning he swept her off her feet, Cosette managed to suppress a laugh so as not to wake up the children but she was quite caught off guard by this action. Marius just smiled at her and carried her into their bedroom like they were newlyweds again still smiling at her the whole time.

When they were inside their room he laid her down on the bed and was halfway on top of her already when she whispered to him "lock the door".

Marius smiled at her, thanking God that she had remembered that, just in case any of the children did wake up during the night it was better that they lock the door now to prevent any of them from just wandering in. Marius kissed her quickly and then went over to the door to lock it whilst Cosette lit the oil lamp by the bed, when he turned around again he just looked at Cosette for a moment.  
She was still so incredibly beautiful, to look at her you wouldn't even think that she had given birth to four children, she had managed to keep her figure remarkably the same as it was before all her pregnancies, her breasts had filled out considerably though, not that Marius had minded that change at all. Cosette was the mother of his children and that made her sacred in his eyes, but she was still his wife and he wasn't made of stone so he couldn't help appreciate those parts of her, she was still incredibly desirable to him.

Marius made his way slowly towards the bed unbuttoning his waistcoat on the way, he lay down next to Cosette and kissed her lips softly.  
"I don't want to rush anything tonight Cosette". He said "I want to enjoy the time we have, we've got all evening".

"I know" she replied "I don't want to rush either; I just want to be alone with you."

"Good" Marius said while smiling, "Because that's what you're going to get tonight, but first I think we need to do something about these clothes, we're wearing far too many layers"

Cosette smiled coyly at him, "I think you're right Marius, I feel very overdressed right now, and you, why are you still wearing your shirt? I demand you remove it"

"Oh well if you demand, then I must obey, for you are my queen Cosette". Marius said playfully.

Marius removed his shirt slowly, letting Cosette savour the moment. She really loved the way he looked shirtless and he knew it. He had such strong shoulders which still bared the faded scars of his rebellious youth, his arms and hands were manly and yet gentle to Cosette, they were the hands that held her so tightly sometimes when they made love but also touched her so softly and lovingly as well. They were the hands that had touched every part of her body and sent her into states of ecstasy and they were the hands that had cradled her babies so tenderly. To Cosette his arms embodied everything that she loved about him, he was so strong and yet he was so gentle at the same time, he could make her go crazy by touching her in the right place but he could also make her feel so safe and secure just by holding her.

When Marius was relieved of his shirt he helped Cosette out of her dress and corset until she was left only in her chemise and drawers. Years ago this state of nakedness would have embarrassed her, even in front of Marius, but after everything they had shared together this was nothing to her anymore, in fact she actually enjoyed turning Marius on by looking like this for him now, she was his wife, it was her job to do that and she liked to do it.

Once they were both comfortable, Marius lay down and Cosette rested her head against his chest, they didn't need to start anything physical just yet, tonight was more about being alone together than anything else, so for the longest time they just lay like that together enjoying the feel of their skin touching the others. Cosette had let her hair down and it had spread out over his chest in beautiful golden waves. Marius ran his fingers through it, he always thought she looked the most beautiful when she looked natural like this, one of the best things about his life was having Cosette for a wife, he always felt so glad that he could see her like this, without elaborate hairstyles or corsets or dresses and such, not that she didn't look beautiful too with them on, but he felt like it was his very own privilege that he was the only person who was allowed to look at her like this, he felt that the first time they ever made love, and he still felt it more than five years later.

For most of the evening that night Marius and Cosette just lay together enjoying their alone time, they talked quite a bit about a lot of things, about how much they loved each other, about the children, about their lives, their pasts and all their hopes for the future, whatever that might bring. Eventually Marius sat upright and invited Cosette to sit on his lap, which she did, straddling him by wrapping her legs around his waist. Marius pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue massage hers and caressing her back with his hands. He slowly slipped them underneath her chemise and lifted it gently upwards until they had to break their lips apart so he could pull it over her head.

"My Cosette" he whispered to her between kisses "My beautiful Cosette". Marius touched her breasts gently, and continued kissing her as he listened to her gentle moans when she felt his hands on her, when she moaned he could feel himself become hard at the sound of her excitement and he knew he needed to be inside her soon. He kissed her neck softly and she kissed him on his shoulders letting her lips caress each of his scars. She loved his scars, they weren't ugly to her or frightening, to her they were a sign of his strength to survive, if he didn't have these scars he would be dead and that made them more beautiful than anything.

Cosette could tell Marius was ready for her, she could feel that he was aroused when he pressed himself harder against her. Suddenly, Marius held her all the tighter with his hands and lay her down so that he could position himself on top of her, his legs intertwining with hers. He ran one of his hands through her hair and over her neck slowly, feeling the shape of her, he let his hand wander over her breast gently, he liked to touch her breasts, they were one of his favourite parts of her, he continued letting his hand wander down her body until he passed her waist and started touching her gently between the legs. His fingers rubbed her until he felt her become wet even through her drawers, he was always so proud of himself that he could do that to her, make her wet. He listened to her breathing get more and more ragged as she became more aroused and she was almost disappointed when he stopped touched her, until she noticed why he had stopped.

Marius moved his hands away from her waist and was unbuttoning his trousers, Cosette smiled and bit her bottom lip tantalizingly as he removed his trousers, she was so eager for him to be inside her, she could feel herself throbbing between the legs and so badly wanted for him to thrust himself into her, the wait was such agony!

Soon enough, once he was fully undressed Marius hooked his fingers into the strings of her drawers and untied them, he slowly pulled them downwards, practically teasing her with the leisurely speed he was using, he just wanted to savour the feeling of undressing her again. Finally they were removed from her and they were both fully naked together after the longest time of restraining themselves for the sake of the children.

Marius leaned down to kiss her on the ankle gently, he wanted to kiss every part of her tonight so he started at her feet, next he kissed her on the back of the knee whilst he placed one of his hands on her soft stomach, he then kissed her gently on the inner thigh, so close to her most intimate area it made Cosette tremble slightly, next he kissed her hip and stroked her gently with his hand. He placed his head on her stomach for a moment, that beautiful precious place that had held each of his wonderful babies; it was so sacred to Marius so he spent a long time worshiping it tonight. He kissed her gently under the navel several times, closing his eyes and caressing it with his lips. Then he slowly worked his way up to her breasts, the beautiful soft breasts of his angel, he kissed them and ran his tongue over her nipples while Cosette could only moan and get more and more aroused by him.  
Next he moved further upwards and kissed her neck slowly which he knew always sent Cosette into a frenzy, he could tell he was already having that effect on her because she was giggling and holding on to him so tightly, she was definitely ready for him now so without any more hesitation he moved himself fully between her legs and entered her.

Oh it was a wonderful feeling being inside of her again, she was always so warm and wet and it felt so good to move inside her. Cosette opened her legs as wide as she could get them for her husband to feel the full effect of him moving in her, her knees were either side of his waist and she gently used her feet to caress the backs of his legs.

"Marius…." she whispered softly, just because she wanted to say his name, she loved being with her husband like this, it was something she had never been taught to think about when she was growing up in the convent but on nights like this she was so glad she hadn't become a nun. Not just because she wouldn't be able to enjoy making love to her husband, although that was something she really did enjoy but also because she would have never been able to have her children, and they were wonderful children, it would have been such a shame to deny them from the world.

Marius kept thrusting gently inside her, moaning softly as he did so with each penetration, it was a warm night that evening which only added more to effect they were having on each other, they made love slowly and gently and didn't rush anything, it wasn't about the finish tonight, it was about experiencing each other, as if they were discovering each other's bodies again after a long time apart. Lips were brushed over different parts of their skin, and hands were free to roam each other's most intimate places. Marius kissed Cosettes shoulder and neck gently and Cosette let her hands run through his hair, sometimes strands of it would fall in front of his eyes which made him look so alluring to her and she would brush it back gently for him with her fingers, he also let his fingers run through her soft hair and even kissed it softly too during the night.

Marius could tell after a while that he was ready to come, he would have happily kept on entering her all night, he had been longing for this all day after all, but the end was always amazing so he was happy that he was nearly there, he took one of Cosettes hands and moved it over her head and intertwined his fingers with hers.

He kissed her ear and whispered to her "I'm ready, will you come with me?"

Cosette was more than happy to oblige him that night "Oh yes" she whispered back, "make me come, please, I'm ready, please make me come". She used her free hand to grip onto his shoulder hard, digging her nails into him, Marius didn't mind this, actually it felt amazing to him when she did that, it meant that he was doing everything right,

When she and Marius made love Cosette would more often than not reach climax, when it was good she would feel herself orgasm from down below and into her stomach**, **but on the nights like this when it was amazing she would feel it everywhere on her body from her shoulders right down to her feet where her toes would curl up from the effects of climax. On the really amazing nights she would be weak at the knees for hours afterwards, she could tell that this was definitely going to be one of those nights and she smiled lazily at the thought.

"Look at me" Marius whispered softly to her, pressing his forehead gently against hers so he could look at her beautiful eyes as he was about to come.

Marius let out a moan as he shuddered and screwed up his eyes and ejaculated into her, holding onto her hand tightly as he did so, Cosette also cried out blissfully at the same time as she felt herself orgasming from every part of her body and felt Marius's hot come flowing into her. She really loved that feeling; she liked knowing that he was filling her up with a part of himself. It didn't feel wrong, or dirty, or shameful, it felt right, and it felt amazing.

Marius actually felt a little light-headed after he had come that night so he rested his head in between her shoulder and neck for a little while just to regain his composure. He kissed her there softly and gratefully, for he was so grateful to her for everything, for being his wife, his lover, his best friend, the mother of his children and the centre of his world.

"I love you" he whispered to her, still with his head buried into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too" she told him back, smiling euphorically.

He stayed inside her for a long time afterwards, and they started kissing again, letting their tongues connect to each others while Marius let one of his hand wander to her legs and he stroked her gently over her thighs and hip.

"Don't ever stop touching me Marius" she whispered to him

"I won't" he told her, kissing her gently again. "I promise I won't".

* * *

Afterwards, Cosette lay on her front resting her head against her folded arms on the pillow, she was feeling so content and fulfilled and satisfied and so very very loved by her husband right now. Marius was brushing a hand gently up and down her back while he lay on his side next to her, just enjoying the sight of her.

Cosette simply smiled at him as he kept on doing that, it felt nice, she liked being touched by him, that's why she never wanted him to stop. They didn't need to exchange words right now, each knew exactly how the other was feeling at that moment and they both saw out the rest of evening laying with each other like that, touching each other and kissing each other, It was pure bliss.

* * *

And then nine months later their son Léon was born, having been conceived on that wonderful night, and they went right back to the beginning of crying and feedings and sleepless nights again. Not that they minded too much, because each of their children was truly a blessing and Léon was such a beautiful baby that they couldnt take thier eyes off him. They were both so overjoyed to have another baby close by again that it didn't matter that they couldn't be as intimate with each other for a while, because they were a family now and that was more important to them than just having each other.

They knew there would be plenty more times when they would be able to make love, but their babies would only be babies once and that was more sacred to them than anything else.

**The End**


End file.
